1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for measuring a hydrocarbon concentration and to an internal combustion engine apparatus having such an arrangement.
2. Related Art
Exhaust gases released from the fuel can escape from the fuel tank of a motor vehicle in which, for example, gasoline is stored. At high outside temperatures or due to vibrations of the fuel tank during travel, highly volatile hydrocarbons can be released from the fuel and can leave the fuel tank as a gas. In order to counter this, fuel tanks can be closed in a gastight manner. The volatile hydrocarbons are then stored temporarily in a storage reservoir and can be fed to the intake air of the internal combustion engine. If the quantity of hydrocarbons released in the intake air it is not known, or is not known sufficiently accurately, the extent to which the quantity of fuel injected has to be reduced in order to achieve as optimum an air/fuel ratio as possible cannot be accurately controlled. This leads to an increased fuel consumption of the internal combustion engine and possibly also to poorer emission values.